


Wrong Fate

by TricksterPhoenix666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, It's a one time harm, M/M, One Shot, Self-Harm, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPhoenix666/pseuds/TricksterPhoenix666
Summary: Hiashi isn't the older brother and nothing is okay for Hizashi. All he knows is that Hiashi doesn't have to suffer like he does. All Hiashi knows is relief and guilt.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hiashi/Hyuuga Hizashi
Kudos: 9





	Wrong Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for the Hyuuga twins being switched, someone finding out that Hizashi is older because of a birthmark or something. This story is basically a concept work for a larger plot line I have in mind, but we'll see. I'll be back for editing in a week for sure though, so let me know if you have ideas about what to change up.
> 
> Update: Cool, cool, so I've gotten a lot of feedback from the readers, as you can tell by all the comments posted. All the same, I have decided to build up the story like I wanted to; the first chapter is already completed. I will post the link to the work as soon as I get the first chapter uploaded in three days time. Check back here for an update in a few days.
> 
> As promised: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367944/chapters/61510048

Hiashi watched as Hizashi’s shoulders slumped, the latter's weary hands slowly rising to untie the hitai-ate covering the mark imposed on the teen’s forehead. Hiashi took a deep breath to steady himself as he curled his hands into loose fists to still his shaking. Hizashi was worse for wear, taking two unsteady steps towards the bed, body swaying precariously. Hiashi jerked forward, arm extended as if to help when his brother stumbled down to his knees, arms trembling as they crossed beneath his head on their bed, already unsteady breaths becoming even more shallow as he slowly lost himself to sorrow.

Hiashi closed his eyes and hung his head when the first sob tore out of his brother’s throat; he wanted nothing more than to comfort his brother, to stop the flow of tears with soft caresses and rougher squeezes, skin on skin as their bodies slid together, but nothing he could do would quell his brother’s grief tonight. Hiashi’s own tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, but he wouldn’t let them fall. He had no right to cry, no right to mourn, not when he was so lucky.

Hizashi’s body suddenly seized up, a broken scream ripping out of his prostrate form, nails clawing at his forehead hard enough to draw blood and tear skin. His brother’s self harm tore Hiashi out of his reverie and pity as he lunged for his brother, pulling his hands away from his face and holding them still with all his might. Hizashi thrashed around in his grip, scream after scream escaping his body as he fought pointlessly to remove of the brand on his head binding him forever to the will of others.

Hiashi’s heart ached for his brother, but relief still billowed through his system at the knowledge that he should be the one wearing his brother’s curse, but wasn’t and never would. He was the younger of the two, he should be sealed, the doctor who helped birth them had noticed a birthmark on his hip that corresponded to a mark he saw on the second of the boys delivered. Their father and the elders had been informed, had decided it was too late, nothing would change. The brothers were to never know.

Unluckily for them, the brothers heard it all. Unlucky for who? Hiashi wasn’t sure. For the elders? Him? His brother? He felt one tear slide down his cheek at the memory of listening outside the door with his twin, slowly growing more and more stiff, more and more terrified, until it was revealed that he would not bear the mark.

How selfish, Hiashi thought as he let his brother wear himself down and sob against his shoulder. How selfish for him to find happiness in this injustice, but he couldn’t stop the constant relief that filled him when he remembered he was safe from his birthright. He carefully stood and picked his brother up like a sleeping child, the man curling into him as much as possible before being lowered to the bed. Hiashi stared at the white-knuckled hands clutching his white shirt, staining it with the blood on their fingertips and under their nails. He lowered himself to his brother’s side, a hand lacing itself gently into his brother’s hair to lay against the back of his skull, pressing the nearly tattered forehead to his chest.

Hizashi whimpered softly against his brother’s shirt, feeling the fabric grow damp with his blood. He whispered, just loud enough for them both to hear, “It shouldn’t have been me. It shouldn’t _be_ me.” he whined in his throat as slight panic speared into his gut, temporarily quelling his anguish and looked up to his brother’s face. Hiashi’s expression was soft, sorrowful like his, but tempered with pity. His voice came out slightly panicked, raw with honesty and from the soreness in his abused throat. “I would never wish this mark on you, brother. I love you and would bear this burden a thousand times for you.”

Hiashi felt more tears leave his eyes, wetting his lashes and sliding down to pool on the pillow beneath his head. He had never felt more guilt than now, his own throat tight and burning as though he had been the one crying out in despair when in truth relief still flowed in his veins like liquor, soothing his pain. His brother was a blessing, a much better person than himself, such a gentle presence with so much he could bring into the world. Hiashi decided then, while looking into his brother's beautiful eyes that carried all the love in the world and half it's sorrows, he would protect his brother with everything in him. He would do anything to ease the burden of obedience his twin would bear for life. “I know.”


End file.
